(1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to an apparatus including a vehicle, a console attached to the vehicle, and a molded canopy. More particularly, the molded canopy is integrally formed and internally supported, and may include an internal electrical system.
(2) Description of the Field
Sport fishing boats are often outfitted with permanent canopies. The canopies can be made of various materials such as canvas or fiberglass depending on the functional and styling preferences of boaters. Fiberglass canopies have traditionally been more desirable, owing to such factors as durability, ease of maintenance, and attractive styling. The fiberglass tops, however, require a costly manufacturing process and are thus usually more expensive than canvas canopies.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus including a vehicle, a console attached to the vehicle, and an integrally formed, internally supported, molded canopy. Furthermore, there is a need for an integrally formed, internally supported, molded canopy including an internal electrical system.